i had a dream
by henderson1993
Summary: hey guys... this is based on a dream I had, covergirlrusher and I were talking about it the other day so I came up with this. read, love and review. ( if you want me to go on with this REVIEW)
1. Chapter 1

"Honey come down stairs and grab your breakfast." My mum calls from down stairs, I jump out of bed, its Monday blueberry pancakes. I pick up my I pod off my side table, plug the headphones in and put picture this from big time rush on. I turn the sound up and start to dance around my room, I run down the stairs and into the kitchen dancing around the room as I pick up a cold glass of juice that was sitting on the kitchen island. I pick out a pancake out of the fry pan, I don't wait for it to cool down, and I just force it into my mouth. "Holly hell, that's hot." I yell as I pull it out of my mouth. I grab my glass off the island and take another big mouth fall. My mum comes up behind me and pulls out one of my head phones. "Good morning to you too honey, say hello to our guests." She says, I turn away and look at the people in front of me. " holly hell" I yell as I look down at my clothes and see that it is my P.J's that I am wearing, a while tank top with Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson and James Maslow face's all over it. I look up again at the faces that are in my kitchen. They take small mouth falls of their own juices and blueberry pan cakes. "Kia Ora" I say in trying to keep it cool voice. "I'm Kendall; this is James, Carlos and Logan, but I guess you know that though." He says with a cute little smile, oh my god his hotter in life then in pictures and on T.V. These green eyes seem like they are cutting me through into my soul.

It was like we were having a little moment, I head up to my room to get dressed, I threw on some dark blue skinny jeans with rips all up the front of them, a black t-shirt with the word love written on it and my black flats. I tied my hair into a messy bun and put my make up on. I pull my phone out and typed a message on it to Zoe.

TO ZOE:

HEY HUN WAS JUST ASKING IF YOU WANTED TO HANG. LOVE YA CHICK-EMZ

A few minutes later I get a text which was her saying that she thought it was a good idea and that maybe we should get the crew together and go to the dance studio.

TO ZOE:

DO U WANT TO MEET HERE OR YOURS- EMZ

TO EMILY:

YRS WOULD B GREAT, BUT MINES COOL 2, JOSH DOESN'T KNOW WHEREU LIVE THO CANU TEXT HIM YR ADD. WE COULD DANCE N YR STUDIO. – ZO

TO ZOE:

YEAH THAT WOULD BE KWL, I'LL JST HAVE 2 ASK MUM, WE HAVE PEOPLE OVER. WHAT DANCE DO U THINK WE SHOULD DO. I'LL TEXT YOU AND LET YOU KNOW. I'LL JUST TEXT JODH – EM

"Mum" I yell as I run down the stairs, "can some mates come over for our dance; we have to get it perfect for school." I ask as I met her in the hallway. "Oh Emily I think that is not a very good idea, with the guys been here plus you know how crazy Zoe is over Big Time Rush. I don't think the guys would like Crazy fans all over them. So I'm sorry honey but my answer is go and ask Big Time Rush." My Mums says as she pulls me into her side and walks me down the hallway with her into the living room. "Um hey guys.. Ah I was just going to ask if I could bring some of my mates around, they love you guys, I'll make sure they stay out of your way. We were going to go to my dance studio anyway. You guys are most welcome to join and have some fun too." I ask, holly shit I didn't mean to ask them to join, this is going to get crazy very fast. "Hey this is your house; we should be asking if we can watch your T.V." James says as he moves off the living room couch and stands in front of me. "We already did dickhead" Logan says as he hits the back of James's head. I start to laugh; huh they seem to be really nice and down to earth kind of guys. "So do you guys want to join us, oh if you do please do not laugh at us. We are not all pro dancers." I say between giggles. "That will be cool, I could show you some of our moves, and you know we heard your I- pod you have a voice. If you wanted to hear us sing you could have just asked." James says while rubbing my back, OMG he is rubbing my back, I think I went red because all the guys started to laugh. "Well I'm going to run upstairs and let my mates know." I said I run up the stairs text everyone up and give Josh my address. I sit on my bed and listen to music on my I pod while I'm waiting for my mates. I pull out my lap top out from under my bed; I open the screen and turn it on. I wait till it is loaded and then go onto face book.

Emily:

I can't wait till my mates come over, good old dance off with our guest I t's going to be awesome.

**_Comments:_**

**_Zoe: hard hun, just waiting for Tim to get his butt here so I can use the car._**

**_Emily: all goods babe_**

**_Sammiie: I'm at yours emz, open the door._**

"Hey mum could you please send the guys down when they are here, Zoe are waiting on Josh. Big time rush are going to be dancing with us." I ask mum. "Yeah sure that's fine, are you taking the guys down now?" my mum asked I turn to the guys who are also sitting in the living room. They give me a small nod. "Yeah I'm taking them down, the dock is down there aye?" "Yes babe it is, have fun kids."

**An- hey guys, me and covergirlrusher were talking about dreams we had about b.t.r. well this is one of mine. Let me know if you think I should keep going. Review plzzzzzz!**

**Henderson1993**


	2. Chapter 2

jackieloveslogan 8/1/13 . chapter 1

I luv it so much. This is an intresting are there gonna be couples? If so can i be logans gf plzzzzz. Jk. Well if u could :) plz

Henderson1993- that is a really good idea, hell yeah you can be Logies girlfriend. Do you want to my known as Jackie or JK? I'll just put Jackie for now and you let me know if you want me to change it.

Thank you for your review

CoverGirlRusher 8/1/13 . chapter 1

I loved it :) and yes continue! :D I wanted to write down my own too but I have so much story going on so I can't and I have no time for it :P

Hahaha- I got the idea from talking to you. Lolz I might do all different stories from my dreams but I think I will just make this one up from now and see how it goes. You will do great with it, plus you are a really good writer can't wait to see if you do... that you for your review

HendersonLover6185 7/31/13 . chapter 1

Wow this is really good please update and keep on going!

**Kia ora hendersonlover6185 how are you? I am going to write another chapter and see how it goes, thank- you for your review**

After a long day in the dance studio and some fun with the big time rush guys we all head up stairs and into the living room to relax. I sit down in the floor in between Josh's legs. Josh starts to rub my back, I turn around on my butt to face him, I give him a -what- the -hell –are- you -doing that for kind of look. He takes his hands off my back and lends down to my ear. "That Kendall guy can't keep his eyes off you." He whispers into my ear, I turn to look over at Kendall and there he is looking at me. I get off the ground because I suddenly feel uncomfortable sitting in between his legs. I give Kendall a small smile and give him and eye movement so he understands to follow me. We both walk into the kitchen, "what the hell was that all?" Kendall asked me, "what are you talking about Kendall, why where you looking at me that way in the living room?" I ask him. "What is up with you giving me the feeling that you like me when we're dancing together and then going and trying to get with him? You know we have only just meet Emily but I can't help but have this kind of feeling for you. I can't help but feel a connection with you." He says while grabbing my hand, he puts his hands around my back and pulls me in. Our lips are just about to touch when who should pop there fuck face around the corner. "Hey love birds what are you guys talking about in here, oh... um, shit you guys where having a moment. Well uh, see you um." He runs down the hall calling for Carlos and Logan. You can hear him telling the other guys in the living room including my friends about (our moment). "Well, I have to go and have a shower, ah. Bye.' I say as I walk backwards trying to pull my eyes away from his. I turn fast and then walk right into the cardboard door. Fuck I say to myself under my breath. 'Shit Emily! Are you ok?" he says and he picks me up off the floor, I rub my clothes off in order to remove the dirty off my clothes. "yeah I'm fine thanks, I have to go." I let go of his hand and then walk out of the room, I turn to look behind be and seen that in was still looking in my direction. I smoothly lead my body up the stairs and into my room; I close the door behind me and move the lock across. I jump on my bed and pulled the cover over myself, I pull them over my head. I like Kendall so much; I just know that it will not work out as we come from two different worlds. I grab my phone out to text my older sister that is studying in wellington, I don't know what to do anymore.

_**Hey sis,**_

_**What are you up to?-E**_

I sit under my covers waiting for my phone to go off, after a few minutes it goes off, I unlock my phone go to messages, there is an un known number that has text me.

**Hey Emily,**

**This is Kendall, I got your number off one of your mates. I hope you do not mind as I think that we need to talk.-k**

I decided that I will text him back.

**Kendall,**

**Yes we do need to talk. I think it is best if we keep away from each other,  
whatever these feelings are that I have for you they need to stop.-E**

**Emily,**

**Why- K**

I am sitting in my bed, tears run down my face. This can't happen, we will never be together. He is in New Zealand for only a little while. He will be going back to America and we will never see each other ever again. I need my big sister here to help me figure it out. She always knows what to do.

**Kendall,**

**You know why we can't start anything, you will be going home soon and I'll be left here broken heart. I can't stand to think of that happing, I already like you a lot and you haven't even been here for 24 hours. The thought of you leaving breaks my heart anyways, so if something did happen it will only make it harder to say goodbye. That's why we should stay away from each other.- E**

I pull myself out of my bed and head to the bathroom that is jointed onto my room. I walk over to the shower and turn the tap on for the water to warm up. I pull out a towel out of my cardboard, before I can even go back to the bathroom and have a nice warm shower to clear my head. There is a knock at my door, I walk over to it and unlock it. Please do not be Kendall, please do not be Kendall I say as I pull the door open.

"Ooh my god, what are you doing here.' I yell as I throw my arms around my sister's neck," well here I am to help my little sister out. Now hurry up and let's get started on these chocolates!

She says while handed me the chocolates, "but how did you get here, you leave in wellington?" I asked. "Well little sister I was on my way here anyways, my term ended yesterday so I thought I should come see while my family for a, little while before going overseas." Now we are both crying our eyes out, and still hanging each other. We finally pull away and sit on my bed, " so there is four sexy as hell boys downstairs, they were so nice to let me know that my little sister has been in her room for the last fifteen minutes and hasn't come out. Now which one of these sexy guys has stolen your heart little sis." She says as she pulls me closer to her and pulls us back at the same time. "Jackie you know I hate it that you always call me that, remember when I was out with some mates not long ago and you called me that, they laugh so hard." She turns her head and looks at me with a funny look on her face, one that looked like she had smelt something fishy. " so you know that shorter guys with the dark hair he is cute."

** That is where I am going to end it today, please read, review and follow.**

**-henderson1993**


End file.
